


i wanna waste all of my time with you

by poetrysles



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M, its disgustingly sweet im embarrassed, its just them being domestic af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetrysles/pseuds/poetrysles
Summary: take the softest tropes you can imagine, put them all together, and you get this fic
Relationships: Kyle Simmons/Dan Smith
Kudos: 22





	i wanna waste all of my time with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!  
> i'm back with a new shitty fic after like, a year!!! honestly it's overly soft like there was no need for me to go that deep into the Soft but i still did it and got this fic out of it.... didn't write it with the intention to post it like, ever lol, it was just supposed to be for fun:') it's been sitting on my laptop for over a year now and i thought about it again today and was like hey might as well post it who knows maybe someone will enjoy it!!!
> 
> anyway i'll stop ranting, and i'll see you all next year when i find another old thing i wrote a year before i guess? xx  
> ps: thank you to my lovely friend for proofreading this, any mistakes are on her<3

There was something comforting in getting out of bed early, in Dan’s opinion. It was like the entire universe belonged to him, even for an instant while everyone else was still asleep, oblivious to what was happening in the real world. He loved the feeling. As a consequence, Dan would set his alarm up even on Sundays, much to his boyfriend’s discontent. If Dan was completely honest with himself, he’d admit he loved annoying Kyle by waking them up both at 6 in the morning on their only day off. Because it meant he’d get to see Kyle’s sleepy face emerging from the stack of pillows he slept on, and then the same thing would occur every Sunday: Kyle would start whining and complaining, Dan would tell him that if they got up right away, they would have more time to themselves, and Kyle would absolutely refuse to believe him. Then, Dan would say that Kyle was free to get up whenever he wanted to but that he himself had a lot to do, and when he’d try to untangle his limbs from his lover’s, Kyle would only whine louder and throw himself over Dan to block his way and prevent him from leaving their bed. They would fight, because Dan really wanted to catch up on everything he couldn’t do when they were on tour or even when they were back in London for some studio recording time, but somehow Kyle would always find a way to make him laugh and eventually, before Dan even knew how they’d gotten there, they would be sharing lazy kisses and sloppy handjobs. Oddly, or not, depending on one’s perspective, Kyle would be in a much better mood afterwards - but he still wouldn’t get up. It was where they were standing right now. Dan was still laying on their bed, his stomach pressed flat against the mattress, while Kyle was up on his elbow, his body turned sideways so he could run his fingers up and down Dan’s spine. Dan was fighting his own need to fall asleep again, and through his constant blinking as an attempt to keep himself awake, he could see his bastard of a boyfriend smirking for getting the best of him.

“Fuck off,” Dan whispered softly, lulled by the movement of Kyle’s fingers, and there was no way for him to tell if he’d said it out loud or if he was just thinking it really loudly.

Kyle interrupted his caresses and looked dubiously into Dan’s half-lidded eyes, and Dan knew he was only doing it to annoy him. He cursed internally for never being able to get enough of Kyle’s touch, even now, after all the years they had shared as a couple. 

“No, don’t fuck off,” Dan complained after a bit, and his boyfriend huffed a laugh before resuming his stroking.

Dan then realised it’d been more than an hour since his alarm had woken them up, and he sighed resignedly. _Oh, Kyle was so good at this._ He really had Dan in the palm of his hand.

“Tell me why I keep setting my alarm up if you always manage to have me stay in bed in the end,” he groaned, and Kyle had the audacity to look pleased with himself. 

“If I knew, I’d stop you from doing it,” Kyle said, gently rubbing his foot against Dan’s leg under the covers.

“Maybe I should break up with you. You keep me from reaching my full potential,” Dan suggested.

“You do that. And you explain to your mum why her favourite person in the whole world - me - isn’t there for dinner tonight.”

“Oh, shit. I forgot about that. I really need to get up. No, really, Kyle, I have to get up or else I’ll never be done with everything I’d planned for today before we leave for my parents’ house,” he insisted as Kyle pouted at him.

Kyle ended up letting him go and resolved on reading a book in bed while Dan changed to his sport clothes so he could go for a run. Kyle asked Dan if he wanted him to go with him, but Dan shook his head. And it was a good thing he’d refused, he thought on his way back, as he jumped into a Uber because he couldn’t bother running back to their place. Kyle would have laughed at him if Dan had told him he’d taken a Uber instead of running home, and so what Kyle didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. When he finally walked through the door of their tiny, yet comfortable flat, Dan could hear the water hitting the shower enclosure in the bathroom and he contemplated joining Kyle for a minute, before deciding they’d lost too much time already and he couldn’t afford losing more by doing anything but cleaning himself up with Kyle in the shower. So, instead, he set his mind on cooking them both breakfast. The band had just come back from the Australian leg of the tour three days ago therefore there wasn’t much to cook, but they still had enough for Dan to make a crepe batter, which happened to be Kyle’s favourite thing to be having for their first meal of the day. And this, to such an extent that it’d become Dan’s ritual to escape their tour bus every once in a while in order to go look for a place that would sell crepes before Kyle had even cracked an eye open. He revelled in Kyle’s thrilled expression, in the way simple gestures like this always made him look like an excited child that was finally going to get to open his Christmas presents. As he smiled to himself while pouring a ladleful of the crepe preparation into a frying pan, Dan felt a pair of arms circling his waist from behind. The warmth of Kyle’s embrace made him shiver, but he leaned back against his boyfriend’s chest nevertheless.

“You don’t even smell that bad. Did you really go for a run?” Kyle asked, pressing soft kisses into Dan’s neck.

“Oh, so no ‘Thank you Dan for cooking me breakfast, you’re the best boyfriend ever’? Straight to accusations?” Dan said ironically, although he tilted his head to the side anyway to give Kyle better access to his skin.

Kyle laughed and let his hands fall down to Dan’s hips, gently turning his body so he could face him. Instinctively, Dan wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, threading one hand with the short hair at the base of Kyle’s neck. Kyle prompted him to get to the tip of his toes by crooking his finger in his belt loop and pulling, so he could bring their faces closer and kiss him tenderly. 

“Thank you, love of my life, light of my days, beat of my heart, for channeling your inner chef soul for me. I cannot wait for my taste bud to be blessed by these and - _oh god_ , baby, your crepe is burning,” Kyle informed him in an even tone, pointing at the crepe over his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dan cursed under his breath as he grabbed the frying pan and got it away from the ring.

Probably noticing Dan’s defeated air, Kyle kissed his temple and took the pan from his hands. He threw the burnt crepe away and after quickly cleaning the kitchen utensil, he settled it back on the burner to bake the crepes in Dan’s place. In the meantime, Dan hauled himself onto the countertop next to him and with his fingers, brushed his partner’s hair, still damp from the shower. They managed to not burn anything else that morning and ended up eating their crepes with melted chocolate, sitting on the ugly sofa in the living-room Kyle had insisted on buying years ago. As usual, Kyle stole Dan’s cup of coffee, took a tiny sip of the beverage, and winced dramatically after swallowing. He uttered the same thing he always said: “Absolutely disgusting. You’re gonna die from this.” It made Dan laugh because yes, he liked his coffee extra strong, but it wasn’t that bad. And alright, maybe it was, but Kyle was still overdoing it.

They eventually made it to the end of Dan’s to-do list, which he knew wouldn’t plead in his favour next time he’d maintain they _had_ to get up early in order to complete all the tasks he’d planned for them. In the end of the afternoon, they headed to the nearest supermarket to stock up with grocery supplies. Dan lost Kyle at some point and started to get annoyed at him as he paid for what they’d bought, but when he drew his phone out of his pocket to call him up afterwards, as he stood in the central aisle with his thousand bags full to breaking point, he saw him scampering in his direction from the flower shop. Kyle grinned as he caught up with him, and Dan forgot what he was mad about when his boyfriend handed him a bouquet of red roses. As much as Dan enjoyed telling anyone willing to hear it that he hated cheesy gestures, it still made him smile from ear to ear.

“What are these for?” he said, giving up on his pile of bags to rest his free hand on Kyle’s cheek and kiss him.

“Oh, so no ‘Thank you Kyle for surprising me with flowers, you’re the best boyfriend ever’? Straight to accusations?” Kyle teased him, imitating Dan’s offended expression from earlier as he let a hand slide into his back pants pocket.

Dan chuckled and kissed Kyle’s chin before contentedly rubbing his nose against his boyfriend’s.

“Thank you love, you’re the best. Who are the other flowers for? Your mistress?” Dan asked, lightly kicking Kyle’s knee with his.

“No, silly. They’re for your mum,” Kyle declared, rolling his eyes.

When they finally made it home, it was time for them to get ready to leave for dinner at Dan’s parents’ house. They still had a whole hour to go before having to jump in Dan’s car, so once they’d both changed from their tracksuit-and-hoodie outfit to a sweater-and-black-pants outfit for Dan and plaid-shirt-on-kitten-shirt-with-black-pants outfit for Kyle, the bearded man made Dan sit on the end of the bed so he could paint his nails. Dan let Kyle have a go first and watched as he painted his nails black, observing his focused features while he was at it. Then, Dan painted Kyle’s nails silver, smiling at the result of it. Kyle’s nails were almost constantly painted, and if Dan had done it only because Kyle had begged him to let him do it at first, he had to admit he liked having his nails painted too, now. Mostly, he liked having his lover painting his nails, because they would always take advantage of the opportunity and use the extra time to talk about anything and everything, only stopping from time to time to lean down and kiss. They also cuddled while waiting for the liquid to dry, as they were doing it right now. Dan was stretched out over Kyle and they were staring lovingly into each other’s eyes, wrapped in comfortable silence only broken by the sound of lips collapsing occasionally, when Dan couldn’t take the overwhelming feeling of love and warmth and home anymore and had to act upon it so he wouldn’t go mad with it. It hurt, sometimes. How much he loved Kyle, how dependent he was of his every move and of him in general. They’d been dating for five years now, and Dan was absolutely convinced they were made for each other, he knew it and never doubted it, but it didn’t mean that the fact that his happiness depended on someone else’s wasn’t still scaring as shit. Dan had given himself away to Kyle, heart, body and soul, and it was the best decision he’d ever made, yet it would hit him sometimes, how easy it would be for Kyle to break him if he wanted to. But he trusted the man with his life, and he knew Kyle loved him just as much and was thus risking just as much. He could see it in the way Kyle was looking at him in that moment, in the way he was ever-so-softly brushing his fingertips along Dan’s traits, in the way his right hand was clutching onto him, like it wasn’t breathing and his beating heart that were keeping him alive anymore, but Dan himself.

“I love you so, so much,” Kyle whispered fittingly, as if to prove Dan’s point.

“I love you too,” Dan said, and Kyle reached up to lock their lips in a languid kiss he eventually deepened by mapping the shape of Dan’s tongue with his own until they were out of breath.

They winded up being late despite the lead they’d taken earlier, so they had to run down the street to where Dan’s car was parked and throw themselves in it. Dan let Kyle drive so he could use the ride to have a nap - because yes, waking up early and semi-running was tiring, he found. His parents’ house was located in the suburb, which meant it would at least have to be a one-hour ride, if they got lucky. As Kyle took them out of South Kensington, Dan called Mr. and Mrs. Smith to let them know they were running a bit late, then settled comfortably in the passenger seat to try and get some rest, rocked to sleep by Kyle’s soft humming to the music on the radio and the purring of the engine. He half-consciously felt Kyle reach out to free him of the glasses still perched on his nose, before he heard him turn in his seat to wrap Dan into something warm and soft - and given the familiar scent of it, Dan guessed behind closed eyes that it was Kyle’s jacket. The last thing he perceived before losing his battle to sleep was his boyfriend resting his hand on his thigh, gently rubbing his thumb against the fabric of his jeans in a soothing gesture.

It was what Dan also woke up to, although when he opened his eyes, they were parked in front of the house he’d grown up in and Kyle was kissing his cheek softly over the dashboard, whispering quietly to his ear that they’d arrived and he had to wake up. As Dan pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes, Kyle handed him his glasses back. Dan thanked him with a smile and a pressing of lips against his knuckles after he’d intertwined their fingers together. 

They stood on the doorstep of the Smith household hand in hand, until they heard Dan’s sister run to get the door. It bursted open, and Dan hadn’t even had time to process what was happening before she was throwing herself in his arms and giving him trouble breathing, both by holding him too tight and with the emotion rushing over him. He hadn’t realised how much he’d missed his family prior to this moment, but now it felt like a literal punch in the face. He let go of Kyle’s hand to hug his sister, and there was no way to tell who was comforting who at this point.

“I missed you so much,” he heard her breathe out before she stepped away.

“I missed you too, Fran,” he said with a smile at her reddened eyes and messy hair.

She then locked Kyle in a tight embrace before inviting them into the familiar house. The smell of Mrs. Smith’s infamous _chakalaka_ , a South African specialty Dan cherished more than his own life because of how spicy his mother made it, tickled their nostrils as they followed his sister to the living-room. It was an absolute mess, Dan noted. Kyle’s parents and siblings were there too, along with Fran’s husband and son. Millie, Kyle’s younger sister, was playing with Dan’s two-year-old nephew, Max; Kyle’s dad and older brother, Jake, were debating over a random topic with Dan’s dad and Fran’s husband, sitting at the table that had been set up, and Dan could hear his mum, Jake’s wife and Mrs. Simmons laughing in the kitchen. Feeling overtaken by his emotions again, Dan grabbed Kyle’s arm for support, and his boyfriend responded immediately by throwing an arm around his shoulders and kissing the top of his head. Dan knew their families got along; it was no secret to him, yet every time he was faced with an actual proof of it, it felt like he was drowning in the joy it brought into his life. His family meant the world to him; that they would love the Simmons as much as they did was an absolute relief. 

When it was announced Dan and Kyle had arrived, everyone basically lost their mind, and it was a storm of screams and sobs and hugs and uttered “We missed you” they had to go through. Dan watched fondly as his mum fought her tears in Kyle’s arms, and shook his head slowly with a grin before going to hug Millie. Once they’d been greeted properly, Mrs. Smith suggested everyone got a seat, which they did. Dan settled between Kyle and his sister, and they were quickly prompted by the two families to share stories and anecdotes from tour. Both of them complied joyfully, alternating with each other and completing the other’s version of the narrative. At long last, they stopped being the centre of attention, and the conversation parted into multiple ones again. Dan felt Kyle letting go of his hand and turned with the intent of looking at him questioningly, but he was stopped square in his tracks by the sight of his boyfriend reaching down for Noah and settling him onto his lap. Kyle was talking to the child, but Dan couldn’t hear a word of what he was saying. He’d always loved children. He’d been overjoyed to learn his sister was pregnant two years ago, and it saddened him knowing he missed out a lot on his nephew’s process of growing up. Nevertheless, the thought of having kids of his own one day was terrifying him - such tiny little creatures that you had to constantly look after, when he wasn’t even good at taking care of himself. That didn’t keep him from finding the sight of Kyle playing with Max perched on his knees so adorable he had to draw his phone out of his pocket to take a photo.

“So, when you getting pregnant?” Millie asked Dan, leaning towards the couple.

Kyle stuck his tongue out at his sister as Dan chuckled.

“You do know it’s physically impossible for me to get pregnant right?” Dan teased her, elbowing her in the side.

“No shit, Sherlock. Seriously though, do you guys plan on taking... _this_ any further?” she said, gesturing between the two lovers.

Dan blushed and saw Kyle smile at him from the corner of his eye. They’d talked about this and had agreed that they wanted to have kids, eventually, but that now just wasn’t the right time. Adopting meant they would have to end their career, because there was no way Dan was having kids and entrusting them for eight months per year to his parents, and they couldn’t possibly take a baby on tour with them. He wasn’t ready to give up on everything they’d built with the band just yet, so children were a thing, yes, but not for now. Marriage was still on the table, though, and Dan wished he could have told everyone they’d more or less got engaged on tour, but he and Kyle had also agreed they didn’t want their families to know until they were ready for the overwhelming crying and sobbing of their mums and endless sessions of planning the ceremony. Dan could remember how it’d gone, though, and it never failed to make him smile. They were lying on the bed of their hotel room, feeling the euphoria from the gig they’d had only hours before slowly die down.  
There was a mirror hanging on the wall opposite them, and Dan was thoughtfully looking at their cuddled-up reflection while Kyle was trying to find something decent for them to be watching on the flat-screen that came with the room.

“Hey, Ky, what do you think about marriage?” Dan had blurted out, to his own surprise.

He’d been thinking about it a lot in the last few weeks, because they’d been together for such a long time now, and Dan was convinced it would never end, so why not make it official? The remote had fallen from Kyle’s hand onto the mattress, and he’d remained silent for a while, gazing at Dan through his reflection in the mirror.

“I mean, um... In general, not for... Not specifically for us. Unless you want it to be about that,” Dan had stuttered, hiding his reddening cheeks in the crook of Kyle’s neck.

After a moment, Kyle had sat up, forcing Dan to do so as well, and he’d looked at him carefully. Dan was starting to wish he’d never opened his mouth in the first place and so he’d gone to tell Kyle to forget what he’d said, but the bearded man had shut him up with a kiss.

“Is this what you want?” Kyle had asked, locking eyes with Dan.

“I- I don’t know, is it what.. _you_ want?”

“There it is again, that amazing skill of answering a question with another question,” Kyle had mocked him, but he was smiling. “Dan, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in this fucked up world. Yes baby, it’s what I would want for us. To get married. Given that it’s what you want too, of course. We don’t have to... I mean, I won’t love you any less. It’s just a piece of paper in the end,” Kyle had said, and he’d looked so vulnerable in this instant Dan had had to lean in and kiss him again.

“No, no, it’s what I want too. I’d quite like to marry you.”

“Quite like?” Kyle had repeated with a smirk.

“Very much love,” Dan had corrected himself before Kyle sealed their lips once more.

There had been nothing more to it. No grand proposal, no diamond ring and no fireworks. And Dan was glad there hadn’t been. This was so… _them_. They’d gone ring-shopping on their own the following day, for Dan mostly, as they’d decided they would get him a similar Claddagh ring as the one Kyle wore. Kyle just had to change the finger he wore it to, and so it landed on his ring finger, point of the heart towards his wrist. They’d told their bandmates about it, because the urge to share it with someone had been sickening and because they basically lived with them, so there had been no way they wouldn’t find out about it. No one had really been surprised, though. Which was a good thing, because it meant they hadn’t gotten overly excited about it. They’d congratulated them and had moved on right after it because there was still a gig to perform after all, and the Earth hadn’t stopped spinning because Dan and Kyle were engaged.

So that was where they were, and Dan had purposefully removed his ring before coming to his parents’. They would tell them, eventually, but it felt new and exciting, and Dan wanted it to stay that way for a bit before it became nerve-racking and frustrating. Nonetheless, he saw Millie’s eyes wander over his brother’s hands, and Dan noticed Kyle had forgotten to put his ring back where it used to be. She probably understood something was up, since both of the siblings shared this great love for rings.

“Alright, I see,” she said with a slight smile, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

“Millie, you can’t..” Kyle started, apparently guessing his sister knew what was up too.

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” she said before throwing an arm around Dan’s shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. “You make him such a better person. Thank you for that,” she whispered to his ear.

“You’re welcome, but I’m not doing anything,” Dan whispered back, holding her as well.

“Oh believe me, you are. Never thought my brother would settle with anyone. Does he make you happy?” she enquired after hesitating for a minute.

Dan had to smile at that, because it felt weird having Kyle’s sister asking _him_ if her brother made him happy instead of asking him if _he_ made her brother happy.

“Yes, Mil. Happy, and so much more. Kyle’s the best thing that ever happened to me,” Dan said confidently, as the brown-haired girl let him go.

“Great. You two don’t break up, or I’ll never believe in love ever again,” she warned them, and Kyle shot her a confused look that made both Dan and her laugh.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch and consisted of nothing more than reconnecting with their families after months without seeing them, and eating - there really was a lot of eating. Dan and Kyle decided on staying for the night because Dan was too tired to get them back home safely and Kyle hated driving in the nighttime, so they crawled under the sheets of Dan’s tiny bed in his old room. It was too small for them, especially for Kyle, whose feet hung loosely off the bed. It was also too tight, and Dan was basically lying over Kyle for lack of other solution - unless he wanted to find himself sleeping on the floor the next morning -, his cheek pressed against his boyfriend’s chest.

“Millie knows about us, right?” Dan asked in a soft voice, slipping a hand under Kyle’s shirt to let it rest again his stomach.

“Yes, she does,” Kyle confirmed, looking down at Dan and kissing his forehead. “But she’s not gonna say anything until we’re ready. I trust her,” he added.

“No, I know,” Dan simply said with a shrug.

They fell quiet again, both staring pensively into the void. After a while, Dan felt Kyle’s breathing slow down and he craned his neck to kiss his jaw, smiling with the feeling of beard and moustache itching his lips.

“Goodnight,” he murmured before settling back into his previous position.

“Goodnight, baby. Don’t wake me up before 9 tomorrow or I’ll kill you,” Kyle replied in a sleepy tone, and Dan chuckled lightly.

“I love you,” he said, and felt Kyle’s grasp on his waist tighten a little, crushing their bodies together a bit more.

“I love you too, Dan.”

And that had been it. Dan would wake them up at 6 the next morning, Kyle would complain, but he wouldn’t truly mind it. Because really, who needed sleep if the other option was spending more waking hours with Dan and his hyperactive self dragging them around London, in search of a tiny museum or library or club he’d never heard of before but still claimed to be _absolutely wicked_? Dan was worth losing sleep over, and Kyle would always easily give up on his precious rest and everything else for him, without having to even think of questioning it twice.

**Author's Note:**

> oh also i forgot to say comments are well appreciated if you feel like it!!


End file.
